


When your Girlfriend is taller than you.

by lightningtimer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Random - Freeform, Tall MC, WTF, cursing, happy sad, idk - Freeform, ok, this is why you don't judge a book by it's cover, we have what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtimer/pseuds/lightningtimer
Summary: First chapter is going to be a character introduction.Story begins at chapter 2 for those who wanna skip out on that :)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **Name**  
  
Katakana: テオドラ   
Romanji: Theodora  
Nickname:  Teddy or by most perverse idiots "miss Jail bait" 

** Characteristics **

Gender: Female  
Age: 13  
Weight: 57 kg (125 Ibs)  
Height: 167 cm (5.4 ft)  
Birthday: 1st of August  
Eye color: Blue  
Hair color: Brown  
Blood Type: O (minus) 

**Professional Data**

****Status: Alive  
Affiliations: will be known as the story goes along.

**Relatives**

Parents: ---  
Siblings: ---  
Grand Parents: --- 

**Appearance**

Teddy is a curvy girl with a peachy skin tone, blue eyes and messy brownish locks. She is dressed in blue jean-shorts, brown shoes, pink baggy toe socks and sports a pink sport top under a white sleeveless hoodie vest with a matching pink and white baseball cap.  She is described as tall and very pretty.

**About**

Despite being tall and looking like a 16 year old teen Teddy is infact only 13 years old and act's like a typical girl would her age. She has the tag number 406 having arrived at the exam together with Gon and the others, meeting them at Dole's harbor.

**Personality**

Teddy is a typical adventurous child and is known as the rather clueless one in the group. Her main traits are Kind, full of mischief and immensely stubborn also she has a habit of making weird noises and outbursts when surprised or in distress.  

**Story**

Teddy made a bet with her friends at school that she could pass the hunter exam and become a Hunter, thus against her caregivers opinions she ran away to take the exam.

 


	2. The first meeting

Leorio, Kurapika and Gon where standing infront of the large map arguing on what way to take to the exam. Leorio wanted to take the buses however wished to act upon the captains advise and head towards the large cedar three. Leorio stormed off and then a large noise alerted Kurapika and Gon to look around.  
There on the ground was a heap of broken boxes and buried under said heap was a young girl about to crawl away from it while rubbing her head. 

" Ow wee! that hurt alot....my poor poor butt."

She lamented " Are you ok?" Gon asked as he tried to help her out from the heap. The girl turned her blue eyes upwards to face him with a toothy grin " Y-yeah....my butt got the worst of it." Gon offered his hand she took it with a "Thank's" and was now back on her feet. Gon was instantly faced with something large and slightly bouncy right infront of him and blushed then quickly looked up as she was about a head or so taller.

"How did that happen?" Gon asked she was about to answer when she looked over their shoulders to see two men covered in garbage, gasping in alarm and with a string of "oh no's" and "this is bad really really bad!" She ducked behind Gon "Quick! pretend i was not here!" she hissed. the boys blinked and turned around to notice the men who stopped to look around then leave to look elsewhere. "hey....are they gone?" she asked. Gon nodded. 

" What was that about?" Kurapika asked confused. she grasped onto Gon's arm "I wish i knew myself..... they have been following me all day." She looked to make sure those men where gone letting go of Gon now more relaxed "My name is Teddy, who are you all?" she asked. Gon smiled back "I'm Gon! this is Kurapika, we are taking the hunter exam." Teddy blinked like she couldn't belive it. "Really?! Man your lucky Gon....when i told my friends i wanted to take it, they chickened out on me!" 

"Then do you wanna go together?" Gon asked. Kurapika nodded "that's a good idea."  she lit up like it was Christmas "really? yay!" in my excitement she hugged Gon tightly against her chest while jumping and swinging then let go only to grasp Gon and Kurapika by their hands and started pulling them after her. "This is gonna be awesome!" Gon blushed beat red then shyly pointed to the left "um that's the way Teddy-chan" she stopped and looked at Kurapika and Gon a bit embarrassed "ah....kay, i'll just follow your lead then Gon."   
The tree of them started the long hike and after a bit of walking there was a string of yelling behind them "Hey! wait up Gon! Kurapika!" Teddy turned around slightly confused "Look!" Gon turned around "Here we are Leorio!" Leorio?....the man dashed up to them "This is Leorio." Gon introduced. The tall man stopped infront of them with two large heaves before saying something about how Gon and Kurapika might be lonely without him around. what that was about Teddy had no idea.

 **:Teddy pov:**  
"um Hiyah Leorio-san!"  I greeted Leorio looked at me then turned silent for a few seconds before he gently took my hand in his, holding it like it was frail porcelain or something his eyes was gleaming and.... was that twinkling hearts behind him?. "Excuse me pretty lady, My name is Leorio Paladiknight an aspiring doctor if you have any worries you are welcome to turn to me." Gon blinked confused at Leorios sudden shift in personality while Kurapika was popping a few tick marks.  
"I...uhm ok?...my name is Teddy nice to meet you" I sweat drop.  
Leorio got a grin on his face "Teddy-chan huh? that's a cute name it fit's you wonderfully, and speaking of fitting wonderfully....I was wondering if- *smack* OW!"  
Kurapika smacked Leorio on the back of his head pulling him off by the ear. "Yes yes! that's enough! time to move on." Leorio was glaring at Kurapika "What the hell?! why did you hit me?!"  

Both me and Gon looked at the two of them confused then at eachother then shrugged and started walking after them "You have funny friends Gon." I decided and smiled. Gon looked at me "They are your friends too now". I stopped smiling then hugged the boy quickly "You are really nice you know!" letting go of him i started running ahead "Come on! Let's have a race Gon!" Gon nodded dumbly before grinning himself "Hey! Wait up!"


	3. tricky question

After a long while of running and walking we ended up in a small town, where our path was suddenly blocked by a group of people weirdly dressed, I stepped closer to Gon disliking the fact that i could only see the old woman and she had a face of stone.  _Scary! i don't like this......_  she wouldn't let us pass until we had answered a quiz question.  
Incorrect answers.... or attempts to head back will result in failure of the exam That is what she had told us. "So we are being tested even before the exams begins?" I ask a bit confused. Kurapika turned to look at me "yes, we had a similar test back on the boat we had been riding on to get here, It was the captain who told Gon about the Cedar three."

"To think we would be tested again so soon" Leorio sighed.... "unfair, but what can you do?" Then from behind us a scheming participant who said he's followed us from the harbor answers a question and is allowed to pass. The old woman then poses the question to us, asking which of their loved ones they would rescue first: son or daughter. When Leorio complains that there's no right answer, Kurapika understands that it's a trick question and manages to stop Leorio from attacking the old woman. the time is up and no answer is given, Then the old lady said that we passed, as the right answer was silence.

I look over at Gon who seemed to  be in deep thought before turning my head towards the large three on the top of the mountain a nagging feeling in my gut.  
while Kurapika and Leorio was chuckling at Gon as the later with an exparated sigh had finally given up to find the right answer to the question.

The old woman shows us one of the correct paths to the cedar tree. saying a couple lived beneath it, I frowned confused because you knew that noone wanted to live up there because of the beasts living there. Keeping that fact to myself i hurriedly follow Gon and the others into the tunnel.  
around four hours later we were still walking towards the tree. Leorio had slowed down clearly tired from the walking, I hurried my pace trying to keep up myself not wanting to be left all by myself. walking past a certain bush i like we were watched by something. looking around i stopped in my track as something dropped from above landing on my shoulder. 

A large pine cone had landed in my hoodie looking up i caught the sight of a pair of red gleaming eyes and grew pale. " AHHH Help! G-Gon!" I dashed away tackling the boy in a tight hug. Gon almost fell over from the unsuspected impact "W-What!? what's wrong?" Gon asked looking around for what had scared me. Kurapika was holding his hand over his chest clutching something under his shirt. Leorio had forgotten about being tired and dashed over to us with a "what What?!!" I pointed over at where i had seen the eyes my own close tightly " Eye's! there was red eyes watching us over there!" I peeked from behind Gon's shoulder only to see nothing more  than an owl. perched on the branch above swooping away from us.   
Kurapika sighed in relief Leorio looked a bit annoyed " What!....that's just an owl!" Leorio sighed, Gon gave me a look of concern I pouted but flinched when i heard something further ahead in the dark forest. "No it wasn't the owl! The eyes where all fox like, not round like an owl! Something is watching us!" Gon gently took a hold of my shoulder "It's alright Teddy." with a comforting smile. " That's true, we shouldn't be far from the tree ow either." Kurapika spoke up, Leorio looked at me with a sudden smugness inching closer looking at my hands. " Just as they say, But Teddy-chan if you still feel unsafe perhaps you should hold someone's hand? like someone handsome and strong to protect you." Kurapika gave Leorio a pointed look  _Typical Leorio...._ he thought dryly. I thought about Leorios suggestion and nodded. "Yeah...that might actually help?..... _But why strong and handsome though?_ Yeah! Thank you Leorio-san!" I smiled in gratitude and instantly turned to Gon "Gon, can we hold hands for a bit? Leorio said it might help my nerves." Leorio cursed and Kurapika smirked at his greedy friend. Gon only blinked and held out his hand for me to hold "Really?....well i don't mind." he answered. So we all continued walking and feeling Gon's warm hand in mine actually did help, it felt unusually reassuring for some reason. 

* * *

 

Gon felt his new friend clutch her hand in his and as they were walking he started to ponder at the feeling of her soft hand in his. Her hand wasn't as grave as his own they felt soft and kinda dainty. It kinda reminded him of Mito-san but at the same time it felt very different. Teddy's touch made him feel suddenly giddy, it occurred to Gon that beside his Aunt and Baa-chan this was the first time he actually interacted and connected with someone in a very long time. _It feels right somehow,,, holding hands like this._  He looked up at Teddy with a few sideways glances she was looking more at ease now, her blue eyes contrasting the dark night and her warm hazelnut looks. A bright smile dusted her slightly blushing cheeks as she trudged he merry way.  _She really is pretty....I wonder what Mito-san would say if i brought her home?....._ He returned to earth when Teddy let go of his hand and skipped ahead with excitement making Gon feel a small twinge of cold. but he quickly put it aside with her next words "Gon! Leorio-san! Kurapika-san! Look over there! it looks like a house!" she started running off in it's direction with glee. "I'm going ahead to look it up!" Kurapika and Leorio yelled for her to stop and wait however she had already reached the porch and was now knocking on the door and tried to peer into the window next to the door "Excuse us! Is there anyone home? Hello!" 

"Teddy-chan don't yell so loudly, it's late so they might already be asleep." Kurapika scolded as the boy's where around 80 feet from the wooden structure beneath the large tree. Teddy pouted at them then squealed as the door opened and slowly swung open with a eerie fashion. she poked her head inside with a "Hello?" and "Anybody home?"  she stepped inside for a second then upon seeing nothing she quickly popped her head out to face her friends "Gon! It's empty...I cant see anyone but the door is unlocked! isn't that super lucky?!" 

"Kurapika turned Serious and instantly suspicious of the situation " Leorio something is wrong here...why would the door be unlocked, and the house empty at this time?" Leorio agreed albeit loosely. "yeah....keep your guard up," he told Kurapika and Gon who turned to them questioningly "Hey! Teddy, can you come over here for a sec? something is fishy here." Leorio yelled out "Also young lady! it's rude to just waltz into others home like this!" his sudden scolding made her sigh with irritation but she knew he was kinda right and moved to step back outside when a large hairy hand came out from behind her ominously from the darkness. " Haahh....fine! i'm coming i'm coming!" She failed to notice the sudden danger however Gon and the others did notice " Teddy! Behind you!" Gon yelled out. 

But with a sudden bang the door slammed trapping Teddy inside the house as she screamed in fright alarming the boys out side "NO!!!" Gon yelled and reached the door only inches too late.

 


End file.
